


Don't you dare forget the Sans!

by SanstheQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Bara papyrus, Depression, Didnt mean to but now there is, F/M, Floweys actually a sweetheart, Hints of flowerfell universe, I suck at writing but idfc, I'll add more tags as it progresses?, Im bad at this?, Possessiveness?, Reader aint taking his shit, SO MANY THAT YOU'LL BE GROANING IN ANNOYANCE, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempts, This is totes a self insert, all the ghost dicks, all the girly bits, babys first fanfic, bara everything, dont judge me, eventual smutt, give 'im ghost dicks, lol, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma magic~, puns everywhere, reader is female, reader will have magic eventually, sans can be a dick, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanstheQuiche/pseuds/SanstheQuiche
Summary: Tis my first fanfiction. So constructive criticism is totally wanted!You aren't exactly sure how it happened. One moment, you're in a world where everyone hates you. Now? Now, you're a world were everyone cares about you. You aren't sure how to handle it. You aren't used to it.I suck at summaries. Whoopsy Poopsy~!





	1. Well this is just Purrrfect!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is going to be one hell of a ride.

You're lying in the snow, vision fading in and out. Staring up at the sky, snowflakes dance elegantly around you. The bone chilling wind blows, hitting your exposed skin. A shiver rakes through you. Muffled voices heard, but not understood. Glimpses of blue and pink catches your eyes, followed by white and purple. You're lifted up, by strong, soft arms. You seem to be going somewhere, but you aren’t sure where. How did you even get into this situation?

\---------------

It’s early in the morning, roughly eight in the morning, the birds chirping, flowers are blooming.. And you? You’re in the bathroom with every item of makeup you can find in the shit hole that you call a home. You’re trying to cover up your now black and blue skin. It was doing wonders with that pale complexion you have. 

‘Being late has consequences,’ he told you ‘Bad girlfriends have to be punished.’ 

Your boyfriend, Zack Williams, was abusive. He had no problem with being you half to death. He hated you, and you knew it, so why did he stay with you? Zack had always been one of those jocks. The ones that could get any girl he wanted, so why did it have to be you?

You drop the bottle of foundation, shattering the small glass bottle on impact. You yelped when it hit, not wanting to disturb him from his sleep. Quickly, you attempt to clean the large liquid skin puddle. Inevitably cutting yourself on the shards of glass. The pain meant nothing to you, if it was any indication of the small white line scars up and down your thighs. He had driven you to cut, already in a depressed state from your father, it had pushed you too close to the edge from comfort.  
Your mother died when you were really young, this is what drove you father to drink excessively. You were only the age of three when it had happened so you didn’t fully understand why your mother didn’t come home one day, or why your dad started to get violent. Only later in life did you fully grasp the idea that your mother was gone.

After cleaning up the foundation, and placing it all in the trash, you decide to just leave it be and tell anyone who asks that you fell down the stairs. You get dressed in your normal attire, a pair of jeggings, black 1 inch heeled boots, and a sweater. Today’s color? Crimson with storm gray stripes! Your favorite one, and the only shirt Zack let you keep.

After getting on your clothes,which covered most if not all your bruises, you head out with your little grocery list and re-usable bag. You didn’t bother to put on a jacket, despite the snow. 

‘I’ll be fine,’ you thought to yourself.

You tell Zack that you’ll be back via a note and you head out. You wanted to make him his favorite, in hopes he forgives you for taking the extra shift at your job as a cashier at the bookstore that just opened two blocks away.

You felt as though you’re being followed but you don’t question it, you were used to this kind of feeling. Still being cautious you walk down the street, you notice a child wearing a blue shirt with pink stripes on it, being bullied by what looked like two teenagers. Everything inside you was telling you to just keep walking, but your heart is what told you to help them. 

Without much thought you rush over and push the teenagers away from the small child.

“Hey! Why don’t you go pick on someone your own size! Honestly! Today’s generation is totally something else!” you tried to sound as confident as possible.

The kids just looked at you, surprised. You smirk inwardly at this, finding pride in yourself because of this. 

“Geez, lady, why even get involved? This runt hangs out with those.. Monsters.” 

“I’ll have you know, mister. That, this ignorant attitude you have could be the death of you one day,” you paused your expression got colder all of a sudden, “Now Scram!” 

The teens run, as if someone had just threatened them with a gun, running away as fast as possible. You turn to the child on the ground, your attitude now becoming warmer. 

“Hey, you okay there? Do you need help?” You asked politely

“I'm ok.. Thank you for saving me! You’re such a kind lady!”

The child smiled, a contagious smile. It caused you to smile to.  
“I gotta go back to my mom… but.. I hope we can see each other again!”

They wave a friend wave goodbye and they scamper off to wherever their mother was. Even after they were out of sight you couldn’t stop smiling.

‘Such a sweet little child’ you thought to yourself.

After being side tracked you start to pick up the pace with going to the store. Zack always wanted you home before Noon. You checked your phone, it was already Ten Forty five.

“I should have plenty of time..” you said to yourself.

You continue at your fast pace, getting to the store in record time! You quickly gather the items on your list, checking them off as you go. One by one your cart is filled with different items, that when put together become a delicious batch of crab cakes. Too bad for you, you’re allergic to it. You start to wonder if that's the reason Zack loves it so much…

You stop dawdling and go to the check outline, there you’re greeted by a pissed off looking pussy cat. His expression leaves little to the imagination, he clearly doesn’t want to be there. His name tag reads out “Burger pants” Which you found a bit hilarious. He notices you snickering as he rings up your items. 

“Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. I know, a monster, working as a lowly cashier. I get it” He snaps

This take you back a bit, you realize that he had heard you laughing and misunderstood and took it as you laughing at him. You instantly felt bad.

“O-oh my gosh! I’m sorry! That’s not it at all! I-i just… I found your name funny.. I’m sorry.. Oh geez that probably sounded racist didn’t it? I’m starting to ramble again aren’t I? I’m sorry I’ll shut up now…” you prattle on

You finished with your little rant, and notice him laughing a bit. 

“I-is everything ok..?” You ask, your voice sounded scared and weak. You curse to yourself for sounding like that.

“Nah, It’s all good. Just misunderstood ya, little buddy. Don’t sweat it. I’m used to costumers laughin’ at me and all that.” He said the last part with venom.

“That’s kind of stupid.. I don’t get why people act this way.. Humans are always scared of the unknown… I apologize on the behalf of the human race!” 

Burger Pants looked extremely surprised at you. His mouth making a ‘o’ shape. The cigarette that was in there, now on the ground. He was acting like no one had said that to him before. He then finishes up ringing your items up.

“That’ll be $36.69,” he starts before pulling out his own debit card and turns to swipe to pay for it, “That’s for being too nice for your own good.” He smiles at you. 

You smile back at him, “Thank you..”

He helps you bag your items up in your bags that you had brought. You wave goodbye, and head out. You instantly noticed it snowing outside.

“Fuck, it’s cold,” you say as you shiver. 

About half a block away from the store, you hear footsteps behind you. They were moving at a fast pace in the same direction as you. You turn around to see someone who had a knife in their hand. They quickly ran up and stabbed you directly in the stomach, it would have been a fatal blow if it were a few centimeters higher.

"That's what you get, you lowly monster fucker!" they snap at you, venom dripping from their words.

You drop all your goods, as you fall back. You scream out, as you hold your stomach. Blood seeping between them like water in the palms of your hands. 

You're lying in the snow now, vision fading in and out. Staring up at the sky, snowflakes dance elegantly around you. The bone chilling wind blows, hitting your exposed skin, the spot where the knife had stabbed.

A shiver rakes through you. Muffled voices heard, but not understood. Glimpses of blue and pink catches your eyes, followed by white and purple. You're lifted up, by strong, soft arms. You seem to be going somewhere, but you aren’t sure where.

You black out completely.


	2. Ice to meet you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a strange place, with strange, kind, bunch of monsters. 
> 
> ENTER THE GANG OF MONSTERS <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Looks like i posted a new chapter? and OMG i did not expect this to get 10+ kudos already! I thank you guys :D Ya'll are amazing.

You wake up to the sound of a tv. Your vision slowly fading in. You attempt to look around.

‘Where am I..?’ You thought.

You sit up slowly, you prepare to feel the immense pain of the stab wound. The pain never came. You look around, your eyes falling upon the same child you saved, watching tv with what looked like a tall.. Skeleton? Just when you open your mouth to say something you hear a kind voice behind you.

“Oh! My child, you’re finally awake! Oh my.. We were all so worried you wouldn’t wake up!”

You whip your head to look at the source of the kind voice. A large white furred goat women stood in the doorway to what you assume would be the kitchen. She held a large sweet smelling pie in her hands. The women put the pie down and rushes over to you. The two sitting at the tv watching a.. Rectangle.. On the tv turn to look at you.

“HUMAN! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE AWAKE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST MAKE SOME GET WELL SPAGHETTI SO THAT YOU FEEL BETTER!” the skeleton stands up, showing that he’s at least 7’0” which is huge compared to your short 4’11” stature.

“Bro, you might wanna tone it down. They just woke up from sleeping for three days. You don’t wanna make them upsetti do ya? Then the spaghetti would be in vain.”

You jump. You turn to look at the skeleton now beside the taller one. This skeleton was pretty tall to.. Probably about 6’ or so... Wait.. where did he even come from?! And.. Did he just make a pun..?

Without thinking you blurt out, “Don’t worry, ill forgive and forgehtti about it eventually!” 

This caused the large..r skeleton to groan loudly, “WHY MUST YOU TELL YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS SANS?! YOU’VE ALREADY SOMEHOW INFECTED THE NEW HUMAN AS WELL!” 

“What can I say? They clearly love Tearible puns, just like me!”

The skeleton, you know now is named Papyrus, screamed before running off to the kitchen. You couldn’t help but giggle like a little school girl at the pun. You always liked puns as a kid. However, Zack didn’t like puns. So you hadn’t told one or heard one in a long while. Wait…. Speaking of Zack.. WAIT. DID THE ONE SKELETON SAY YOU WERE OUT FOR THREE DAYS?!

“W-wait a minute. Three days? I was asleep for three days? The he- heck?” you censored yourself, remembering the child that was in the room. 

You shot up off the couch. Your expression looking panicked. Sans was quick to pick up on the distress signals you were giving out. 

“You alright kid? You don’t look like you’re in STABle condition. Might want to take it easy for a while.” Wait, did he just pun off the fact that you were stabbed? The hell was that?

“I need to get home. Uh thank you miss..?” you turned to the goat women, you never got her name.

“Toriel, dear. Call me Toriel.” she said, happily. A kind smile on her features. It was similar to how a mother would look at her child. Not that you knew what that looked like. 

“O-ok.. Toriel.. Oh. My names _____. I appreciate it, that you took me in but I should really be going. Zack will be angry if I don’t return home soon-”

“Zack? Why would he mad?” sans intergected. “Who is he anyway?”

“He’s my boyfriend and he likes me to be home by a certain time.”

“Doesn’t sound like a good boyfriend to me. Is he the one who made those bruises on you too?”

“I'm not saying anything else. It's not anyone else's business but my own. I’ll be leaving.” 

You turn to make your way to the door. Toriel has you stop for a moment, and handed you her number. 

“I want you to call me if you need something, alright dear? Maybe we could have some tea sometime..” she seemed like she didn’t want you to go, but didn’t say anything about it. 

You gave her the best smile you could mustard up. Ha. Good one, “Yes! Definitely. I’d totally like to come over for a bit. Just. Another day perhaps...”

You felt a slight pressure down at your legs. You look down to see the child that you had helped before. You ruffled their hair. They were still so flippin adorable. Like a marshmallow. A sweet. innocent. Marshmallow. 

When you’re let go you leave quickly. Taking fast steps in the direction you think your house is in. When you get a good look at your surroundings you realize you’re in a monster neighborhood. The houses looked like row houses, but a lot more beat up. 

Graffiti lined the homes, derogatory words. It reminded you of when you were in Highschool, when you learned about world war two. It reminded you of how the Nazi’s had written rude things on the homes of the Jews. In your mind you hoped it wouldn’t be taken that far.

The sun started to set, the wind picking up. Your footwork was getting quicker as the seconds passed. 

\----------------------------

You walk into the house you suppose you call home. There was an eerie feel to it. The lights were dim and it was unusually silent. You cautiously step inside, despite the instinct in your gut to turn around and run away.

But he trained you good, never run away from the man who feeds you, owns you, ‘Loves’ you. You felt small, weak, inconsequential when you were in this home of yours. 

“H-hello..? Zack..?” Your voice weak, shaky. You were scared of what would happen this time.

As if on cue, Zack walked out from the bedroom. He reeked of alcohol, he had been drinking. Your panic sensors went off, Zack usually got really violent when he was drunk. 

You knew you in for a really bad time. 

“Where the fuck have you been, you bitch?!” He yelled, “Why the fuck didn’t I wake up to find you cleaning the fucking house!?”

You cower, if you were a dog your tail would be between your legs, “I-i… i was attacked.. I… i-i'm sorry… I was taken in.. b-by these really nice monsters… they p-patched me up.. a-and waited till i woke up… a-as soon as i woke up i came straight home!! I swear!”

He didn’t seem too convinced at first, but when he heard you talking about Monsters it was like he got ten times angrier. 

\--------------------------

a knock knock knocking rings out from Toriel’s door. It was around midnight at this point in time. Toriel, who was in fact enjoying a cup of tea, she had been up and about, unable to fall asleep. Toriel stood up from her spot at her kitchen table and walks to the front door. 

What she opened the door too damn near broke her heart. There you were, bruised, and bloodied. It looked as though you had a broken arm, and a few of your teeth were missing. She quickly ushered you into the house, which had a pleasant warmth to it. 

“I-im TEARibly sorry for coming over so late at night. Heh..” your voice was scruffy from screaming. 

You sniffled, a flood of tears running down your face. You had a bloodied lip and a black eye. The tears were mixing with the blood, God you probably looked like a mess. 

Toriel went to gently tug at your shirt, “May i uh.. Take a look?”

You just nodded, you weren’t really thinking before you had nodded. Toriel gasped when she saw your upper body. More than half of your body was one big conjoined bruise. So that’s why you hurt so badly.. Weird. 

Toriel started to use her magic to heal you, it caused you to giggle a bit. Her paws were just so fluffy you couldn’t help but giggle. You were very ticklish. When she was finished, you looked at yourself. The bruise was almost gone, just that ugly yellowness was remaining, and your broken arm was all healed up. Good, now you don’t look like you got your skin dyed blue.

When you wouldn’t let her check any other places she decided to give you a slice of butterscotch and cinnamon pie. Mm.. You loved butterscotch. It was your favorite lollipop flavor! While you were digging into the piece of pie, you feel a wave of euphoria washed over you. You felt at peace for the first time since your mother had died.

The sound of tiny footsteps hitting the hardwood floor with bare feet sounded down the steps, they were wearing the cutest pajamas, they had little owls on them. They are still so fucking adorable you couldn’t help but smile at them. Frisk saw you, topless save for your sports bra and the pair of jeggings they saw you in before. 

“Oh, my gosh! ____, Are you ok?!” They ran over to you. “Mom, Should i get the others? I-i’m sure Papyrus is awake!” They sounded so worried.

“No no no child, let them sleep. I’ll inform everyone tomorrow morning. Frisk, dear, could you please show, ______, the guest room? After tonight, I do not want her to go back to where she had gotten these horrible injuries.” Toriel spoke while she rubbed your back softly, it felt soothing. 

“Ok mom! Come on, ______! I’m sure you’ll like it here! Just don’t ask mom to make snail pie.. Ugh” the last part they had whispered so that Toriel would hear. 

You gave off an amused noise, while being escorted to the guest room. While  
you got adjusted to the new room, Toriel walked in, her arms full of clothes?

“I do hope these clothes fit you dear.. We shall get you better clothes in the morning.” she smiled sweetly.

“These are fine, Toriel. Thank you.. For everything really.. I don’t know what I did to deserve such kindness.. Again.. Thank you..” You were crying again, only this time of happiness. 

Toriel gave you a gentle hug, before she left the room leaving the neatly folded pile of clothes on the dresser. You picked through them, and put on some pajamas that were in the mix. They smelled like wildflowers and chocolate. It smelled like home, the home you wish you still had. The one where your mother was still alive, and your father wasn’t an asshole.

You laid down under the covers of the bed, a smile on your face. You were soooo gonna sleep good tonight, you decided. You let out a yawn as you snuggled into the covers. You fell asleep in minutes. 

You felt like you belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe well shit.


	3. What a reMARKERable moment~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping with goat mom :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a more light hearted chapter :3

The sound of quiet giggles and soft ‘Nyeh’s wake you up from your peaceful slumber. You don’t open your eyes immediately. You strain your ears to try and listen to what they are saying and doing. After having given up, since you couldn’t hear anything after a while, you open your eyes to ‘skeletor’ and Frisk staring down at you. You notice a red marker in Frisk’s right hand. The cap was off of said marker. They didn’t…. Frisk started to giggle… THEY DID! 

“Wow, frisk. Looks like I’m gonna have to put a MARK on your permanent record. I have to put a CAP on your behavior soon or else it will be too re-Marker-able to stop!” 

Frisk started to laugh from the string of puns, while papyrus just groaned in annoyance.

“HUMAN! WHY MUST YOU MAKE BAD PUNS?! MY DAY IS RUIIIIIIINEEDDDDD!”

“Awe, papyrus.. Are you gonna PUNish me for making bad Puns?” You teased him, he reminded you of a cinnamon roll. Yes.. A precious little cinnamon roll that you wanted to protect your life with.

Papyrus gave off a loud annoyed “NYEH” sound. Even Frisk groaned at that one, Huh, maybe it wasn’t the best one you’ve made. But it sure as hell was funny to you. You scoot back, now sitting up. You rubbed the sleepiness from your face, and expected to see red on them. However, when you did look, there wasn’t just red. There was practically all the colors of the rainbow on your hands. Huh… Looks like a unicorn threw up on your face.. Cool? This was totally going to be a pain in the ass to get off, that's for sure. 

“I think you look mighty fine with your face like that,” frisk spoke, Oh god. Were they trying to flirt!? THAT'S JUST TOO FUCKING ADORABLE! Your precious little heart couldn’t take much more adorableness! 

“Oh, my gosh Frisk, aren’t you like. 7? Why are you trying to flirt with me?” You couldn’t stop the onslaught of giggles. 

“I don’t have to be that old to be able to tell how beautiful you are~.” They even added a wink for emphasis.

This kid would be the death of you. You blushed a bit at their comment, “Me? Beautiful? You sure we’re lookin’ at the same person?”

Frisk nodded, a big goofy grin on their face. 

“Ugh, Frisk. Stop messing with this idiot.” The voice seemed higher pitch, kind of like how a small animal would sound like if they could actually talk.

You lean around Frisk to see a flower in a flowerpot, with a face, staring back at you. Ok..? Talking flowers now? Well.. there is living.. breathing?.. skeletons.. So this isn’t much of a stretch. You just smiled at the flower.

“Hi, I’m not sure if we’ve met. Names, _______. and you are?” You tried the polite approach.

“Flowey. Flowey the flower.” hatred just seemed to drip from his words. Huh, Evil flower then. Awesome.

“Awe, Flowey? That's so cute! I love that name, Flowey the Flower. Its just so adorable.”

The flower started to get flustered, clearly he wasn’t used to compliments, and didn’t know how to take them very well. This made your day even more enjoyable! Frisk seemed happy too, maybe not everyone liked flowey? You ask a lot of questions…

“D-don’t call me cute! I’ll ruin you! I-i’ll end you! i-i… i-i’ll…” He paused, not sure what to say next.

“Nah, I don't think you’re all that mean. Look at you, Your colors scream rainbows and sunshine.” You reached out and gently pat a petal on his little head, his face getting redder.

“Best be careful, ______. That weed bites.” A deep voice sounded out to your left, making you jump. 

Sans stood, a few feet away. His eye lights were dim, his everlasting grin still on his face. He reminded you of a creepy picture you saw on the internet once. What was his name again? Some type of, creepy pasta? Oh, Jeff the killer. That's what he reminded you of. It made you stare at him a bit longer. You didn’t realize your staring till sans’ cheeks became a light blue, like someone dusted blue powder or glitter on his face. When you realize your blatant staring you turn away, an embarrassed flush on your cheeks. You went back to petting flowey, who seemed to actually enjoy it a lot. This made you smile. 

‘So he just wants attention, but doesn’t know how to ask.. Cute’ you thought to yourself.

A soft knocking came from the door, “Good morning, _____, are you awake dear? I promised we’d go shopping for you.”

“Oh, Hello toriel! Good morning! Yeah I’m awake. I need to get a shower, if that's alright with you. I got into a fight with like, seven different markers and now I’m covered in colors.” You didn’t want to get Frisk in trouble.

“Of course my child. The bathrooms down the hall, second door on the left.” She spoke before walking away, her soft paws stepping on the hardwood made soft thuds. 

You pulled back the covers, and swung your feet to one side of the bed. You glanced at everyone, Sans looked extra scary now. His eyes were like two black voids, of dark matter. It reminded you of when you couldn’t see many stars. 

“SANS! IS SOMETHING WRONG?” Papyrus yelling seemed to make him break the trance he had.

“Nah it’s nothin’ bro, don’t worry about it.” His eyes went back to normal.

You weren’t too convinced, but you kept to yourself. at least, at first.

“Why’d you look at me like that. Don’t you like owls? at least OWL assume you don’t, unless you have any other reason why.” You glared daggers at him.

Sans had been rubbing you the wrong way since the day you two met, which was yesterday. And you were already getting tired of it. Sans just stared at you, bewildered. He clearly didn’t expect you to snap like that. You were surprised you did. With a person as small feeling and fragile as you, it was surprising that you just snapped. It kinda made you feel better, finally being able to feel like a person, with an actual voice. 

“Now, I shall be off to wash this unicorn throw up off my face.” You grabbed what you thought was a cute sweater. The Sweater was a green one with a yellow stripe in the middle. You also grabbed another pair of leggings. You always had a thing for sweaters. You left the room and walking to the bathroom. You inhaled a big deep breath and slowly let it out. Alright. You can do this. You undressed yourself, squinting at the faucet you attempt to make the water perfect for your needs. You had been in need of glasses for a while now, however Zack found them utterly stupid and told you, ‘you don’t have that kind of face’. When you get the perfect temperature you step into the stream of hot water. It felt amazing against you slightly chilled skin. You looked down at your body, your expression turned to disgust. You hated looking at all your scars on your thighs. They constantly reminded you of a past you that you never wanted to go back to. 

\---------------------------------------------

When you got out of that refreshing shower, you put on the clothes you had gotten. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You really liked this sweater on you. You decided to ask Toriel if you could keep it. The bright green definitely complimented your deep ocean blue eyes. 

You style your hair a bit, sweeping it to the side before braiding it. You hopped it would curl up when it dried. You stepped out, your bare feet hitting the cold flooring. 

When you went down the stairs, you saw everyone watching TV. Flowey was the first to notice you. He just stared at you wide-eyed. It was a bit creepy. You sat down in between papyrus and sans. Without much warning sans suddenly gasps and moved away from you.

You turned to look at him, “What?”

“Whats with that u-uh outfit bud?” 

“Oh, I'm bud now? And i like sweaters and stripes. Is that a problem?”

“Kinda.”

“Oh well.”

You started to feel back for being an ass to him, but he was being a real jerk recently. Toriel walked in, when her eyes fell on you she gave you a fond look. You really wanted to get used to this. 

“Are you ready, ______?” Toriel’s smile was just radiant. 

“Yep!” You grinned. 

“Ooh! Ooh! Why don’t we all go!” Frisk suggested. 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO JOIN!” 

You smiled, “Ok. Is that alright with you Toriel?” 

When she nodded you went over and picked up Frisk and Flowey up onto your back, Frisk was almost your height, but it didn’t stop you from carrying the plant and child around. Sans’ smile was strained, you could tell he was uncomfortable but you were too busy having fun with Frisk to really care. Wow, when did you start to become a bitch?

The gang and you head out, heading to the closest store that sold clothes for short adult women, which was surprisingly close. When you all got there it was like free range for you. You loved to shop. It was your favorite past time, one you hadn’t been able to do in a long time. Zack would always go and buy you your clothes so that he always approved of them. You always hated the clothes. 

\----------------------

Frisk started tugging at your shirt, “Come on! I want you to try something on!” They seemed excited so you amused them by doing so.

When you got into the changing room you looked at Frisk, “No. NO I am not gonna even try this on!” Your face lit up in a blush. 

“Please?” they gave you big puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, Only because i think you’re the sweetest candy there is.”

When you had put the outfit on you came out of the dressing room. You were really uncomfortable, you were in a pair of short shorts and a crop top, why the store had this in stock you’d have no clue. You were continuously trying to cover the scars that were very much noticeable on your thighs. Sans was the first to notice, he gave you an unreadable expression. 

No one had said anything if they had noticed. 

\-------------------

Toriel had made you buy every outfit she thought you looked amazing in, including the summer wear Frisk had picked out. You fell back as everyone started to walk back to Toriels home, staring at the ground. Sans started to slow down to walk the same pace as you. You didn’t notice him at all until he had finally spoke up.

“So, What’s with the scars, kid?”

You looked at him, “Wow, this is uh. A conversation I’d rather not be having right now..” 

“Hey, I mean, everyone's got a few, Skeletons, in their closets. I would know, I have a few, not includin’ myself of course.”

His pun made you giggle softly. His smile seemed to become a bit brighter.

“I know we didn’t get off on the right Foot. But uh, to make it up to ya. I can be there when you need someone to lend an ear, even if i don’t have any. Ok?”

You just nodded. 

Things were starting to finally look up for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many clothes, one on ones with sans?! NOT IN MY NEIGHBOR HOOD!
> 
> "Hug papyrus?! Not in my neighborhood!" - Artkat89  
> Artkat's reaction to fic i was reading aloud to her before. XD Love you Mom.


	4. Its snow much more fun with friends around!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk a bit about your past, and have some fun with snowballs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO IM SO FUCKING SORRY GUYS.  
> LIKE  
> SCHOOL HAS BEEN UP MY ANUS FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS   
> AND MY BF AND I HAD A DATE ON VALENTINES DAY
> 
> I FEEL LIKE SHIT. SO.  
> IMMA MAKE TO POST TWO CHAPTERS TODAY  
> SINCE IM POSTING THIS AT 12:11 IN THE MORNING  
> Im sorry if this is shitty cause of the time of night.

Things were getting boring rather quickly. You sat lazily on the couch, watching Frisk play a video game on the television. They were playing the original legend of zelda games. This kid had awesome tastes. Maybe you’ll introduce them to Mario..You had to quit the morning job you had,out of fear of Zack being there one day. He knew you were alive, he just didn’t know where you were. This thought terrified you. 

A wave of paranoia hits you, he could be anywhere, at any time. He’d drag you away, and keep you locked up in the basement for as long as you’ll survive. He’d torture you, beat you, rape you.. He’s done it before.. You had tried to run away from him as soon as you found out about his abusive tendencies. That night will haunt you for a long while yet..

A soft tap on your shoulder breaks you out of your train of thought, It was Frisk, staring at you with a worried expression. You silently thank them for helping you out, even if they didn’t know they were.

“Did you say somethin’? Sorry I was thinking about something.” You tried to smile, you hoped it looked real.

“I asked if you wanted to play. When you saw what I was playing you seemed to like the game.. So I thought that I’d let the pretty lady play the game instead of me.” They softly smiled

“Awe, aren’t you just the sweetest thing.. I’d love to play, but I never played before. An old friend of mine used to play the game. I’d just watch her while she played it. The game reminded me of her is all.”

“Really? What was your friend like? What did she look liked?” They seemed interested in learning about your past. You hadn’t actually talked about yourself before huh?

“Well.. lets see.. She was.. About 8 when i last saw her… I was probably about 6 at the time. We had to move away, and well we didn’t have phones back then so we couldn’t keep in touch.. She had.. The most beautiful long wavy brown hair. I used to love to braid it. She loved it when people would play with it. So it was a win/win..” You paused, thinking back on how soft her hair used to be.

“What else? What else?” They were getting excited, probably because you were being so open with them, kinda broke your heart. 

“Well, She had these big ocean blue eyes.. The kind you could get lost in so easily. She was always so happy to. She was like a big sister to me. Always nice, compassionate, and it was never a dull moment with her! She was the big sister i never got to meet.”

Frisk tilted their head, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, well. I had this big sister, a long time ago. My mom used to talk about her a lot. I don’t know why she was gone before I was born, My parents were really fond of her. Can’t remember her name to save the life of me.. She did look similar to you in the pictures I saw before. Except, she looked more pale..”

Frisk just stared at you for a moment. 

“What was your friend's name?” They were trying to change the topic suddenly. That was weird.

“Bonnie King was her name. Though, I used to call her Bunny. I couldn’t pronounce certain letters when I had initially met her, so it just kinda stuck. I wonder what she’s doing after all these years..”

After a while when you were silent, Frisk realized you didn’t want to talk anymore before they sat next to you this time and played the game. 

 

You lay on the hammock that was in the backyard of Toriel’s home. You had yet to feel comfortable with calling it your own. It had only been a week that you’ve stayed and it would be rude to say such in your mind. 

You were snuggled up in a blanket in the hammock. It was still pretty cold outside. You had a 3DS in your hand, given to you to use by frisk, and the newest pokemon game there was available. You had played the older version with Bonnie as a kid, however you couldn’t wrap your head around the concept of this one. The gym battles were gone, there were no elite four, and the pokemon were weird looking. Grimer was not suppose to be any color but purple! VULPIX IS A FIRE TYPE NOT AN ICE TYPE! 

You heard loud noises coming in from inside the house. There was loud “Nyehs” and “Nyahs” coming from inside. You knew that some of the noises were papyrus, but you weren’t sure about the other noises.

You look up to the sound of a door opening slowly. Sans’ head popped out from behind the door.

“Toriel said you’b be out here. What are you doing?” 

“Playing pokemon and having some fun. I guess.” 

“Pokemon eh? Pretty charmandering of you to play that. It’s actually one of my favorite games.”

You softly giggle. “A pokemon pun, really? That was pretty Onix-pected of you.”

That one even made him chuckle a bit, “Of course, you better Bayleef that I have a few up my sleeve.”

You opened your mouth to say another pun, but.. You couldn’t think of one! “Uh….. Welp, you got me there.”

You smiled and moved a bit and opened the blanket up, you were inviting him into the blanket with you. You were trying to be nice, even if he was a total dick to you before. Just when he had gotten into the blanket and you started to play pokemon once again, a blue fish women burst outside with frisk on their shoulders. Papyrus was not that far behind. 

“Snowball fight!” The fish lady yelled.

The way she looked was captivating to you, you swore to yourself that if you were into girls, you would totally tap that ass. The three started to throw snow at one another, it was an adorable sight to see. When you turned your head, a shy looking yellow dinosaur looking lizard was holding flowey went up to you and Sans. Sans didn’t look too happy but you smiled at the two happily.

“F-frisk asked me to give flowey to you… I-i hope that’s ok.” the stutter she made had you smiling more.

“That’s perfectly fine. Give him here.” You reached out for Flowey, he seemed to be content when he finally got into your arms.

“I-i’ve never seen him to content before..” She really sounded shocked, “Not even with frisk.”

“What can I say? I’ve got a green thumb.” 

Sans started to snicker, while Flowey softly groaned before snuggling into your body heat. Oh right. He’s a flower. He could die right now. You cover him up with a blanket without covering his face. You started to pet his petals, he was leaning into it happily.

Sans watched the two of your interacting, it was slightly irritating to him. He couldn’t blame you though, your SOUL screamed kindness. It was the most beautiful green he’d ever seen. It wasn’t just one shade of green either. It was all different shades, and it captivated him, It also hurt him to see all the cracks in it. It wasn’t as bright as it was in previous timelines. He couldn’t believe that you, in another timeline would- No. Not the time to think about that. You couldn’t remember after all. Only him and Frisk did. 

Without much warning, a snowball hit you in the face from point blank range. It was the fish lady who had thrown it.

“Oh, crap! Sorry punk! I was aiming for the bag of bones next to you! Hitting you was a lot more funny though!”

“UNDYNE, I WOULDN’T FIND IT WISE TO RILE ______ UP LIKE THAT!”

But, it was too late. You were already getting up from the hammock, leaving Flowey with Sans in the blanket. You rolled up your sleeve before picking up some snow in your hand and rolling it into a ball.

“Oh, It’s one Fish sticks!” You threw the snowball at her.

Undyne had just barely dodged it, before she made her onslaught of snowball attacks back at you. 

 

It was getting dark, Toriel had finally herded you all back inside, it was really warm compared to what it was outside. You shivered, your lips were blue. You know, in retrospect it probably wasn’t wise to be outside without a jacket on as frequently as you did, but you really didn’t seem to care, until now anyway.

You sneezed, your face moved to your elbow before it could come out. You thought it funny since sneezing into your elbow looked like a dab. God you needed to stop. You are 20 years old, you aren’t a meme lord anymore!

You shuffled into the living room to sit on the couch, where you proceeded to sneeze yet again.

“I’m soooo gonna be sick tomorrow.” You said aloud, everyone turned to look at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek. Sick reader is sick.   
> Sorry the chapters kinda short. I'm trying to write between 3-10 pages per chapter. 10 being the most 3 being the least.


	5. Is it even Pawsible to feel this happy!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluffers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so all the fluff between people in this one

Everyone stared at you, looking confused, well except frisk of course. Do monsters not get sick? You snuggled into the couch. A shiver washing over you.

“I really need to invest in a jacket..”

“Well, my child. I have an extra jacket if you would like to use it,” Toriel offered you, She was really sweet.

“Please..” is all you got out before you sneezed again. You started to shiver again when a giant warm fluffy jacket was placed on top of you, warming you right up. You looked up to see Sans standing there. he wore a white turtleneck now, So that’s what he wears under his jacket! Cool. You smiled up at him.

“Thank you!”

He blushed as a response to your thankfulness. You snuggled into the jacket some more, it was really big on you but it was just so soft and warm inside you didn’t care. The jacket nearly covered all your body. If you were to sit up it would have reached mid calf. It made it easier to pull your knees up and encase yourself in the softness.

“How do you know you’ll be sick tomorrow, _____?” Frisk asked you innocently.

“I get sick pretty easily.. So it’s not hard to know its going to happen. I’ll be shivering and sneezing one day and have a full blown cold the next.”

Frisk had at some point gotten closer to you and started rubbing your back. It was a nice and welcoming feeling. You leaned into the feeling happily. 

“Will you be okay?,” Sans asked, surprising you s little. 

“Well. I mean yeah. It’ll just be a cold. Lil bit of sneezing’ and lil bit of coughing... a fever too.”

Toriel looked really worried. She went into the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans rang out. Not long after she came out with a big piping hot cup of golden flower tee. She walked over to you, tiny thumps of her paws the only sound in the room. She handed you cup, which you took eagerly. 

“Oh, Thanks Mo- I mean, Toriel.” you blushed, embarrassed.

You almost called her mom, that would have been sooo embarrassing if that sentence was completed. Toriel got this big goofy grin on her face.

“Do you want to call me mom?” She asked you, your face got even more red.

You probably looked like a ripe tomato at this point. 

“I-i uh, sure.. m-Mom?” you were acting so awkward.

Frisk smiled happily, “I finally have a sister then?!”

You nodded, making Frisk squeal happily. God they were so fucking adorable. 

“You can keep my hoodie until you feel better,” Sans offered.

“Don’t you need it though?” 

“Nah, The wind just goes right through me.”

You started to giggle. You also note that everyone else but you, sans, frisk, and toriel are groaning. So Goat Mom likes puns? Perfect.

You started to sip the now warm tea. It gave you such a nice feeling. After downing ¾ of the cup you start to feel drowsy. You yawn, snuggling further into the jacket. It smelled like ketchup, Which was fine by you. It was your favorite condiment. Before the tea can slip out of your hands Sans takes the cup and puts it on the end table next to the couch. His bony hand had touched yours for a split second. You hummed in thanks, before realizing that his hands actually felt warm. You wonder how it’s even possible for a skeleton to have warm hands.

“Maaaaagic~,” he wiggles his fingers in front of your face. Wait did you say that out loud?

You giggle a bit and it seemed to make him smile. Which seemed impossible, but you noticed it was a real smile, not like the usual smile he had. It made you ponder on why he wore that fake smile of his. 

Your vision started going as you fell asleep. Your eyelids drooped and you were out cold in mere seconds. 

 

You wake up in bed, and changed into pajamas. You were instantly hit with the feeling of being sick. The fever hit at full force. Toriel came a little while after you had woken up. 

“Oh my, you’re awake. Do you need anything?”

“I-ill be ok tor- M-mom.. I… I think i just need to sleep it off..”

Frisk ran in, they were still in their pjs. Without much warning they climbed into the bed with you and snuggled into you. Their little arms hugging your waste, their face pressed into your chest. You smile softly and pet their head. 

“Hey there squirt.” you teased them.

“Heeey! You’re not much taller than me!”

“Ah but i am taller still!”

You heard them groan into your chest and it made you giggle. You look over at toriel, with the eyesight you have, you can just barely make out the smile on her face. She notices you squinting.

“Can you not see, ____?” she asked politely

“U-uh… Nah. i can’t. Well, i can see. but not well. Zack never… Let me get glasses.. He didn’t like them..”

Toriel got a stern look on her face, “Then as soon as you are better we are going to take you to get glasses. Above ground is so beautiful, it’s a shame not to see.”

you nodded, “Okay.” 

The world wasn’t as wonderful as it seemed.. But if it made toriel happy then you’d do it. 

You look at frisk for a moment, “Hey, Frisk, where's Flowey? I wanna see my flower buddy.”

Frisk got excited and got up and ran to get Flowey. 

“What do you mean she asked for me? You gots to be lying.”

“no! i promise!”

“Ugh fine” 

Frisk came in with Flowey, making you smile a big wide goofy looking smile. 

“There’s my favorite flower!”

This made flowey blush. God why is everyone being so goddamn adorable recently? You sat up, and held out your arms to hold him. Flowey noticed the redness to your face when Frisk handed him over to you.

“Are you ok, ___? N-not that i care!” Flowey exclaimed.

So he was gonna be a little tsundere huh? Cute. You pet his petals softly, making him lean into the feeling slightly. 

“I'm fine, flower boy. Don’t worry. It’s nothing i can't handle.” you gave his top petal a little peck. his entire face lit up like a rose. you heard Frisk giggle.

“W-what was that for.. i-idiot!” 

“It’s cause you're adorable, and i give adorable children kisses, see?” You leaned over and gave frisk a kiss on the top of their head. 

you always liked children, always wanted one of your own. However, a year into your relationship with Zack you had gotten pregnant from one of his angry sex sessions. You remember how mad he had gotten. You remember the pain he inflicted on you, forcing you to have a miscarriage. You remember the sorrow and the crying you went through afterwards. You started to zone out without realizing it. Tears were forming in the corner of your eyes. Everyone noticed, and you were hugged by them. Even Flowey was giving you a hug.

When you snapped out of it you looked at everyone and had a confused look on your face. Frisk wiped away your tears and hugged you tighter. 

“I won’t let that man hurt you anymore ok, _____? We will protect you no matter what.” 

This statement made you smile brightly. You snuggled into their embraces.

“Ok.” 

Is this what it felt like to have a family?

“Of course it is my child!” toriel confirmed

You smiled, So you were thinking a loud again? You should get that fixed soon. You started to sneeze.

You could get used to this really quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy times will end :D


	6. Bad times nose no bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a physical. And you get glasses. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Whoopsy Poopsy.

The past few days had been a haze for you. The majority of you being sick was getting lots of love from your two favorite beings, Flowey and Frisk. You remember Sans an Papyrus visiting, as well as Undyne and Alphys, however you don’t remember what exactly happened. You sat up, you seemed to be on the couch. You were still wearing Sans’ jacket. You couldn’t get over how soft it actually was. It was like a bunch of tiny fluffy kittens! You wouldn’t stop wearing it, you got looks from Frisk, some of them were suggestive. It’s not like you liked him, You hadn’t known him maybe a month!

“Are you ever going to take that disgusting thing off?” Flowey sounded annoyed that you never took it off. 

“But. It’s so Soft! How could I take it off when it feels this nice?” You reply,before pulling Flowey close to you. 

You and the flower had become best friends. It was kind of weird, that one of your only friends was a flower, but it didn’t stop you from having him around. Even if every other sentence was mean in some way, it didn’t affect you. You assumed he was just shy, or maybe he just couldn’t help but be mean. It seemed that not even the monsters were fond of him. Only you, Frisk, and Papyrus found him enjoyable to be around. During your little banter Toriel had walked over. 

“My Child, How are you feeling today?” Toriel asked you sweetly.

“I'm doing amazing today Mom! I think the cold is finally passed. Thank god.” You smiled up at her, which in turn her worried expression turned to one of happiness. 

“I'm so glad, my child,” she paused, “I shall tell the others. _____, Please get dressed. We are going to get your eyes examined by Dr Alphys today! I want you to be able to see this world as we all do, dear.” 

You stared at her, you didn’t think that she would actually take you to get your eyes checked. You had thought that she was only joking, to make you feel better in some sort of way. You silently curse to yourself, Toriel isn't like Zack. She wouldn’t do something that mean to you. You smiled brightly, you always wanted to get glasses. They Intrigued you. 

“Alright!” You sounded way too excited to be going to get glasses but you couldn’t help it. You hadn’t seen anything clearly since you were 15, and you were 21! That is almost ten whole years!

 

You stood in your room in one of your newest outfits. It was a pair of yoga pants, and a big bright yellow sweatshirt that read in big black letters, ‘My Sweatshirt Is Brighter Than Your Future’. When you had saw it, it made you laugh. It reminded you of how this would have been perfect back in highschool!

“My child, are you ready?” Toriel spoke through your door.

“Almost mom, I gotta fix my hair and I'll be out!” You called back. 

You quickly brushed your hair, and you walked out. You still somehow even put on sans’ jacket without even thinking about it. Something about it made you feel safe. It had a familiar comfort to it. You hadn’t be paying attention and you ran into the owner of said jacket.

“My child, i'm sorry but I’ll have to meet you afterwards. Something has come up that i need to attend to. Sans will be taking you there, if that is alright with you.” toriel sounded upset.

“Nah it's all good Mom, You ready to go then Sans?”

He nodded, He couldn’t help but stare at you. You still wore his jacket after all. He couldn’t help that you looked amazing in his jacket. However as far as he’s concerned all your clothes could be on the floor- No he couldn’t think like that! You didn’t remember anything.

You noticed that his smile was strained, it worried you. “Are you okay sans?”

“Oh. Yeah, ‘snothing.” he came over to you. He gave you a big hug, you blush a bit but hug him back. “Don’t let go. Don’t wanna lose ya.”

“What are you talking abou-” you were cut off by the sudden shift of gravity. 

The smell of the place between the two spots was horrible. You had your eyes screwed shut and you clung to him like your life depended on it. Which it did. when your feet finally felt like they touched the ground again, you all but fell over. If sans wasn’t holding you so tightly you would be on the floor right ynow. 

“Wow, Not gonna throw up? That is a new one. Usually everyone vomits during their first teleport.”

“...Just give me a second.. I'm.. i'm not sure i could stand on my own right now..” you clung onto him a little longer before you got the feeling in your feet back. “Warn me next time.. and it smelled like butt in there it was disgusting..”

Sans just shrugged “I nose not of the smell.”

You stared at him while the pun slowly sank in. You giggled, making his smile twitch up a bit, as if widening it. You held onto his arm even though you were ok. You didn’t know why, lets leave it up to dizziness. 

You and Sans walked into the house that held Alphys and Undyne. You smiled at them. Alphys had rushed over, a little spring in her step. 

“a-alright, _____. So i heard that you need glasses.. Right..?” She asked, you responded with a curt nod of the head. “Alright! W-well then follow me.. U-undyne will entertain Sans while we get you a pair.”

She ushered you into the basement of the house, where you were promptly sat in a really comfortable chair. 

“w-we don't have our own doctor's office yet.. but.. this will do.. i can also do a wellness check up if you want too,” Alphys explained.

“Alright.. I haven’t had one in a few years.. so it should be ok..” You didn’t sound so confident but you would rather her look you over than a human doctor.

“Alright, l-let's start the examination then!” she said cheerfully.

 

You sat patiently. Alphys was just about to do the physical. She was just finishing up making you a pair of glasses of choice. You wanted big, nerdy looking ones. You want to see as much of the world as you could and it was the way to do it. Alphys walked in with a clip board. You started to get nervous.

‘Fuck, I forgot about the scars.. What will she say? What will she think?’ you thought to yourself.

Alphys scurried over, “A-alright let us begin..”

She started with your head, she checked your hair to see if it was growing in a healthy manner. As well as checking your face. She then went on to check your neck, noticing the cut scar underneath your chin just before bone. She stopped to write it down on a clipboard she had handy

“U-uh.. Lay down, please, ____.” she asked nicely. 

You did as told as she started to feel your abdomen for anything that didn’t feel right. She noticed the stretchmarks on your stomach, she stared at them for a few seconds making you start to feel uncomfortable. She continues with looking at your limbs. That’s when she notices the scars all over your thighs. 

“W-what happened here, ____?” she asked worriedly. 

You just turned your head away, you were making it obvious that you didn’t want to talk about it. She noticed your response and wrote something down on her clipboard. She continued with the physical, listening to your heart, Lungs, and checking reflexes and such before she drew some blood for tests. 

“I-i'll be right back.” was all she said before she scurried upstairs to where Undyne and Sans were.

You knew you probably looked like a broken mess. One where no one wanted you. You felt like garbage, you couldn’t help it. Alphys was gone for a while, it was worrisome. She then suddenly came down the steps with what looked like lollipops. 

“Here! I-i hope you find a flavour you like..” she smiled shyly at you.

You took one, faking a smile. Sans walked down, not making much sound. He watched the interaction between the two of you. When he took a look at your soul he wasn’t exactly happy with it. It wasn’t as bright as it once was, and it gave off a weak pulse.

 

Your soul was starting to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mweh heh heh


	7. This has become a STICKy situation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack officially appears! >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO im like really fucking sorry! I didn't abandon this story! I PROMISE I just simply am in the middle of getting run over by the truck of depression! I will break through this! I promise! :D I love you all. ALSO LIKE
> 
> Warnings. Panic attacks ahead. My panic attacks sometimes consist of what is described. .3. Sorry if you don't likes it.

Sans didn’t know what to do. He was watching you soul break right before his eyes. He rushed over to you, and gave you a bear hug. You were surprised but you hugged him back regardless. It was confusing on why he was hugging you so suddenly. Then again, You didn’t know anything about souls, or the fact that yours was currently cracking. You felt soothed by the hug. It was probably because Sans was healing you with his magic. Not that you knew that either. The hug felt familiar, like it wasn’t one the first time you’ve hugged him like this. It was weird.

“Y-you ok there, Sans?” You stuttered, silently cursing to yourself as you often do for your silly little mistakes.

Sans suddenly let go, his face was dusted with a bright luminescent blue color. It was a really fascinating color. Blue wasn’t your favorite color, but on Sans it looked really nice. Sans could see your soul shining brightly when you were looking at him. It was as if your soul remembered who he was, despite the last reset.

“So uh, ______. We should probably.. Get goin’. You’re probably hungry right? I can take ya out for some food, if you want.” His blue was starting to dim down to your dismay.

“Ok. Sure.” you smiled sweetly at him. 

\------------------------------------------------

You and Sans were walking to a place called Grillby’s. It had the best burgers and fries, according to him. You were hungry so it didn’t matter to you. He didn’t want to take a shortcut so you and him left Undyne and Alphy’s home. You were a bit jumpy as soon as the two of you started walking down the street. You had a bad feeling, despite the homely atmosphere of the monster street.

“You okay there, ______?” Sans asked, looking at you worryingly.

Despite you not knowing, he was practically the only reason your soul wasn’t shattered. His magic was holding you together, essentially.

“I’m fine,” you smiled at him, he could tell it was fake. 

You two continued to walk, until sans stopped, which prompted you to stop along side him.

“I hope you don’t mind, i invited everyone along.”

“Nah its cool.”

Secretly you were glad that he had done that. Sans was starting to freak you out a bit. It was like a weird.. emotional roller coaster with him. One moment he hates your guts, the next he's trying to be your friend, and now he's trying for best friend? This was all new to you. 

The two of you reach the bar and grill, you were pumped. With everything happening you were happy to get a few drinks in your system. You and sans walked in, and were immediately greeted by the regulars there. They were more or less greeting sans rather than you, they didn’t know who you were. 

“Sans!” “Hey Sans!” “Hiya Sansy!” were the responses given by the regulars. to which Sans replied “ ‘sup?”

The two of you sat down at an empty booth, you two were the first ones there. Great… The waiter walked over, he was a flame monster, his orange flames brought a welcoming warmth. He placed a menu down in front of you, but not Sans. Why wouldn’t he give sans one?

“I come ‘ere all the time, Grillbz knows what I want already.” 

“Oh.. Pretty stupid i suppose, should have already guessed.”

“Nah, it's not a stupid question when you ask somethin’ ” He smiled at you happily.

You nodded, a small blush creeping up on your face. You started to look through the menu when you hear the door to the bar open, you looked thinking you’d see possibly toriel and frisk, or maybe undyne and alphys. However, your face went pale. There stood Zack, and his little groupies, standing in the doorway with what looked like baseball bats. You looked at Sans, and he looked at you. His eye lights died out when he saw how scared and panicked you were. He must have put two and two together, because he immediately got up. 

“S-sans.. Wait..” Your voice was quiet. You pulled the hoodie closer around your body. 

He didn’t seem to hear you, he went over to the group of humans.

“Hey there, pal. What’cha got there? Baseball bats? Now unless you just got out of practice, you better have a good excuse for havin’ ‘em.” To others he sounded perfectly calm. He however sounded really pissed off from your perspective. 

“Listen, You bag of old ass bones. Get the fuck out of my way before i turn you into dust.” Zack’s voice made you shiver. You could tell you were about to have a panic attack. Curse you PTSD!

“The only dust anyone will be seeing is the dust you will be kicking up running.”

Zack got angered, however before he decided to swing his bat at Sans, he spotted you.  
“Oh! Hey, look fellas! Its ______, My worthless piece of shit girlfriend! Seems she’s not dead, but hiding with these filth.” His voice was practically dripping with venom. You shrink down into the jacket more. 

Zack marched over to you, past sans, and grabbed you roughly by the wrist. You flinched and tried to pull away, then realizing how big of a mistake it was afterwards. Without much warning besides Zack yelling “You bitch!”, you were slapped across the face. It was hard enough that you actually fell to the ground, out of the booth. You would have hit your head if you hadn’t used your arms to break your fall. You quiver, staring down at the ground; you could feel the bruise starting to form, as well as the swelling on your cheek.

The sides of your vision was starting to fade out, your breathing becoming labored. You couldn’t hear anything, all you saw was Sans push away Zack, as well as Zack yell at you for something. You curled up, bringing your knees to your chest. Without warning vines and roots of trees formed a protective barrier around you. Your eyes glowed a bright green. You didn’t know what happened after that. After a few minutes or hours, you couldn’t tell, you felt a sense of calmness encase your being. The shield fell away, piece by piece. Sans was right there, a strained smile on his face. He looked worried. He was slightly anxious at the fact that you could use magic, but he was more worried about your mental stability.

“Sweetheart, it’s ok. I'm here for ya.” he spoke softly, trying to coax you out of the panic attack.

You couldn’t respond, it was as if your voice had left you completely. Sans noticed you trying to speak, and hushed you. 

“Shh, it’s ok. Sweetheart, everything is fine. No need to cry.” 

Crying? You hadn’t even realized that you were in fact, crying. You wiped your face and sure enough your hands were covered in the salty liquid. Sans had started to rub your back softly and slowly. His skeletal hand warm, you started to ponder on how that was even a thing. When you looked around, you saw all the patrons in bar were around you and they all looked worried. 

You gave them apologetic looks, you didn't mean to worry them. 

“Come on, sweetheart, can you stand? Lets get you home..” Sans spoke softly,

You nodded and got up, the process was slow and shaky but you finally got up on your own two feet. You clung to Sans for support. 

“Grillby, Two burgs and fries to go. Put it on ny tab.” 

Grillby nodded and went to go do just that, moment later coming out with two doggy bags. He handed them to Sans. 

“Hold tight, Sweetheart.” he said into your ear softly. You responded by hugging his midsection as best you could. 

You and Sans disappeared without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. :3


	8. Ready or Knot here we come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep over time!

When you had gotten home, you were still shaking. Toriel and Frisk hadn’t gotten home yet, so it was just the two of you. You newly acquired magic was acting up again, vines covered your arms, shaped like blood vessels. Flowers of the wild variety bloomed in your hair. Your eyes, glowing a bright green, illuminated Sans. You could hear Flowey in the distance, probably coming from Frisk’s room, asking who was there and what they wanted. Not that he could really do much, he was only a flower after all. 

“_____,” sans said softly to you, gently petting your hair. He had no idea what to do. In previous timelines you hadn’t had magic, this was all knew to him. How was it even possible? You were human, you hadn’t been exposed to much magic, even in past timelines. It didn’t make any sense. “_____, you’re safe now, ok sweetheart? No need to use magic now..” 

That was like he spoke the magic words to calm you down. You had immediately calmed down, and looked around. How had he carried you that fast to your home? Ha, look at you, calling this place your home already. Cute. When you hadn’t responded to him he looked worried. You made a noncommittal sound of being at least responsive. You buried your face into his chest, you came in contact with hard bone, it would usually be uncomfortable for the normal person. However, you aren’t normal, and you liked it that way. Plus, it was comfortable, surprisingly.

“You want something to eat? I’ll make you somethin’” Sans offered.

“You can cook?” You spoke, your voice quiet and a bit shaky, but not too bad. You didn’t know this bonehead could cook!

Your question made him chuckle, “I do, not often enough for it to be a big thing.” 

“What's the occasion then?”

“Well, I’d do anything to make you feel better, sweetheart.”

“Oh. Um..” You felt flustered. He was acting so sweetly and you had no idea how to respond to it.

Sans’ smile widened by your reaction. Oh god, were you blushing? You could feel heat form on your cheeks. Yep. You were. You were totally blushing. Oh man you probably look like a big goof. Sans sat you down on the couch, putting on some tv and giving you the remote before leaving you to go to Goat mom’s kitchen to make you something. As you were flipping through channels, finally relaxed enough to sit comfortably, Undyne bursts through the door. She wielded a giant blue spear. It made her blue scales even more blue, and… Glowy…

“ALRIGHT! WHO DO I GOTS TO FITE?” Undyne yelled stopping into the house.

“U-um sweetie.. Maybe you shouldn’t be so loud?” Alphys made her appearance a lot more quietly and discreetly.   
Undyne turned to you, you had been staring at them. Your eyes were wide, and your magic had flickered to life again. (Hah. Life. You gotta tell sans that one later) More flowers had suddenly bloomed in your hair again. This made Alphys gasp, she scuttled over to you. 

“__-_____, what happened? A-are you using magic? Is it, life magic?” She started to sound more enthused and excited as each question passed her lips.

You nodded in response, making her squeal in delight. You smiled at her reaction.

“WHAT? ______, CAN DO MAGIC?! WHY WASN’T I TOLD THAT?! NOW WE HAVE TO BATTLE! I WANT TO SEE WHO’S MORE POWERFUL!”

“No, undyne. ______ won’t be fighting anyone. She just got her powers, and personally, don’t think _____, wants to.” Sans’ deep baritone voice came as a surprise as he walked back into the living room. A plate of what looked like grilled cheese was with him. 

He made you grilled cheese. GRILLED CHEESE. It was your favorite as a kid! How could he had possibly known that?! Probably a lucky guess…

“I hope you like it, ______” Sans handed you the plate and you instantly started to eat it. The flowers on your head were expressing how you felt, by opening up even more than what they already were. It was a sign of you being happy.

Undyne stared at you, well more like staring at the flowers. She had yet to see anything like that before. You felt a sharp tug and you yelped, pulling away, undyne had plucked one of the flowers from your hair.

“Ow..” you rubbed the top of your head. 

Sans was practically towering over you the minute you made any sound of discomfort, he was being so doting. You couldn’t tell if it was because you just broke down in front of him, or if he saw you in a different light than just being friends. You secretly hoped the latter.

“Sanss, I’m fiiine.” tiny little vines curled around his.. fingers? phalanges? you softly giggled at how cute he was being.

“Yeah Sans, I'm sorry i hurt the punk, i couldn’t help but be fascinated! Humans! With magic! So. FUCKING. COOL!” undyne said, clearly feeling guilty for hurting you.

“Waaait, why did you guys come here anyway?” you sounded curious, you briefly glanced at Sans who just sheepishly shrugged. 

“S-sans had texted everyone, telling us the situation.. u-undyne wanted to m-make sure you’re alright..” Alphys timidly looked at her feet, that were partially hidden under her lab coat. She was twiddling her thumbs, clearly still shy.

“Oh.. Okay” you continued to eat the grilled cheese.

Sans sitting close to you on the couch. It was as if he was waiting for you do ask him to do something. There was a loud sound of a pot breaking, you immediately got up to go investigate. Flowey had fallen off frisk’s dresser, trying to see what was happening. You rushed over to help him, vines that came from your fingers had put the smashed pot pieces back together, and held it tight, so they didn't fall apart again. You picked up flowey and held him close, the flowers on the top of your head were half closed. You put as much soil as you could back into the pot before putting him in there, so he could set his roots into it. The poor thing had tears in his eyes. The vines had shrunk to the sizes of roots and were grown into the pot, molding the pieces back together. You carried the disheveled flowey back into the other room. Sans didn’t look all that happy to see flowey. 

“Why’d you bring that weed in here?” he said, hatred practically dripped off the words.

“He's not a weed! He's a beautiful flower. And he got scared! His pot fell off of Frisk’s dresser.” you said defensively.

Sans, knowing how stubborn you are, backed off. You then took this opportunity to place flowey on the coffee table.

“HEY PUNK!” Undyne roared, “YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO RELAX? A SLEEPOVER!”

“o-oh! t-that sounds like a good idea s-sweetie!” Alphys agreed, pink tinting her cheeks from the nickname. 

You smiled when you saw that undyne had the same reaction. These two were deffintely your OTP. 

“That sounds like a good idea!”

“I'll go call tori ‘nd the kid ‘nd paps.” sans voice sounded different, almost colder. You were the only one who seemed to notice. 

\-----------------

The sleepover ended up at Sans’ place. Papyrus had been notified beforehand, and took the liberty to get ‘non-spaghetti food items’ as he liked to call it. Frisk and Toriel weren't able to make it so clearly undyne thought it plausible to bring liquor. Sans had teleported you to his place after getting the necessary things needed, a tooth brush/ tooth paste, a pillow, a blanket, a change of clothes, your phone charger, everything. Lets not forget the earbuds either, those were a must.

As soon as you saw what undyne had brought, you were excited. After all the shit that's been going on you definitely wanted to get piss drunk. She had brought what looked to be monster alcohol. You had yet to try it and you wanted to know what it tasted like.

“I’m totally gonna regret this in the morning but it just feels so right!” you exclaim as you watch undyne pour you a shot.

You take the shot glass from undyne and you throw your head back. The alcohol almost seemed to tickle the back of your throat as it went down. You let out a contented sigh, you really felt like you needed it. When you looked at everyone, you saw that undyne looked like she had seen the most badass thing, and sans looked kinda worried. They must have thought it was really strong to humans, however you were no lightweight when it came to hardcore liquor. Now wine? Wine would for some reason put you to sleep. You offered out your shot glass to undyne, asking for another drink. 

“Uh.. _____, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Sans said.

Undyne however, poured you another shot, only for you to down it again in one go. You liked the way the alcohol made your stomach all warm and fuzzy feeling. Like sitting next to a lit fireplace on a cold christmas eve, or sitting next to a bonfire with all your friends on a chilly summer night. 

Undyne, suddenly breaking you out of your day dreaming state, declared, “WE SHOULD PLAY A GAME! HOW ABOUT TRUTH OR DARE?”

“Oh my god, yes please. I love making up dares.” You say, probably a little more enthused sounding than you wanted to sound. 

\-----------------------

Never in your life did you think, you’d be sitting in the middle of a skeletal monsters living room, half naked, playing drunk truth or dare with said monsters. You were massively tipsy, if you would even call it that. You had probably, four more shots in the past two hours. You knew you should have paced yourself but it was just so damn good..! You subconsciously were glad that papyrus had gone to bed before you decided to get practically undressed in front of your best friends. Could you even call them that though? You knew that they cared, but was it out of pity? The anxiety of the question and ripped through you faster than a rumor in a High School.

You only vaguely remember how you had gotten here, to this point. Sitting way too sexy undergarments for a sleepover. Sans had become like a big blueberry, his face dusted with bright blue. He looked nervous, but it coukd be that he had just had ine too many. Undyne had taken your stripping as a challenge. She wore nothing but a tanktop and white panties. You were honestly hoping it would be something more...manly! considering her man like tendencies. Then again, she too was a girl. 

“a-alright nerd,” undyne started, the talking was directed toward you, she too was feeling the effects of the glorious consumption of monster alcohol, “I..dare you… to kiss bone boy over there! AND NONE OF THAT ON THE CHEEK SHIT EITHER!” 

“Psssh.. that's it..?? snow problem.” you punned before you had leaned over to Sans only to plant a soft kiss on the centre of his teeth. At first it was weird to you, it was like kissing an actual skeleton! Until you felt his magic spark and you were surprised to feel the bone mold against your lips. You pulled away, and looked at him. Your cheeks were slightly red, mostly from alcohol, but his face was completely blue. It was the most adorable scene you could possibly think of ever seeing.

Afterwards, however, you suddenly felt the urge to throw up. To which you got up, and ran to a trash can, where you vomited profusely. This happened a few more times, before you promptly passed out hugging the trash can. Your face tear stained, before passing out you continued to say, “I'm never drinking again” repeatedly. Needless to say it was a fun night.

After you had passed out, Sans had pried the can from your grip and lifted you up off the ground. He gently placed you on their couch, before going into the kitchen and retrieving a wet paper towel in his grasp. He cleaned your face, wiping off any make up and puke that was left over. He lifted your head up, put a pillow behind it before covering you up with a warm quilt.

Everyone had passed out at this point, so he took his leave and went up to room. His phalanges touched his teeth, the same spot where you had kissed him. He felt his soul flutter with happiness. He slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long!!! Im trying my hardest to write as much as possible without making it horrible.. ;-; please forgiver me


	9. It wasnt on porpuse. I swear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out about the readers passtttaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completed it! mweh heh heh i wrote this chapter a little faster than last time. Sorry if its a bit messy tho

You groaned in pain, suddenly woken up from a not so quiet skeletor and sunlight. Your worst enemy. Papyrus had been standing over you, watching you as you slept. You’d be lying if you said it wasn't adorable how concerned he looked. You however attempted to pull the covers over your head, before you realized were only wearing a lacy almost completely see through bra, with matching panties. Your entire went beet red.

“H-hey papyrus! w-what's up..? Why are you.. uh standing over me like that..?” the flowers that were on top of your head and in your hair were fully bloomed. have you mentioned you have yet to actually look at them? You sort of just accepted that they were there. 

“HUMAN! I WAS WONDERING- WHY ARE YOU WINCING IN PAIN?”

“c-could you keep it down a bit, paps? my head really hurts..”

“O-oh I am terribly sorry! Is this tone better suited for your needs?”

you stared at papyrus, you were amazed that his voice could be that quiet. You gave him a gentle smile. You held your arm over your eyes to prevent the light from practically blinding you. What time was it anyway? You sat up slightly and burritoed yourself in a blanket. 

“Hey, Paps, what time is it?” 

“It is current Nine in the morning. You took an awfully long nap! Nine hours is such a long nap.”

“Bro, i'm pretty sure that’s called sleeping.” 

Sans’ voice hadn’t made you jump this time. It was almost as if you were getting used to him appearing out of nowhere. You didn’t know if you should be happy about that fact or not. Without realizing it, you started to subconsciously rub over the scars on your thighs. You’d notice how the skin indented slightly, how the clear outline of the scar was perfect with the original cut. Surprisingly the skin was still smooth, almost like silk, not that you’ve had the luxury to touch such a fabric. You’d expect the skin to be rough, course even. Your once smile drops to a slight frown as you stared off into space. Your mind had wandered off to note all of your other imperfections. Your height, was dwarfed compared to others you’ve met in the past. You hair, it frizzes at the slightest humidity in the air. Your body was ridden with scars from the one man you had to spend the majority of your life with thus far. Sans seemed to notice your spaced out state and shuffled over to sit in front of you.

“Hey, _____, You still with us?” he asked, trying to be playful in hopes to cheer you up.

His talking seemed to snap you out of your trans, “Oh. Yeah. I’m still here, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff.”

“Wanna talk ‘bout it?” He seemed serious, yet laid back all in one expression.

“Nah, I’ll be ok.”

“Alright.”

\-----------------------

Later on after your little wander into the filled space of your mind, you decided to talk to alphys, (before you ask, yes there is now clothing on you) after she had her morning coffee of course. She was a little grumpy when she had first woken up, and you knew to wait until her coffee had kicked in. 

“So… Alphys, can I.. Can I talk to you, like in private for a sec?”

“O-oh! Um.. Sure! Just.. give me a second ok? I-i promise i won’t be long.. Uh.. We can talk o-outside.”

You nodded before you grabbed your coat and went outside to the brother’s back yard. You brushed off some snow on the chairs outside before you sat down. Shortly after alphys had shuffled outside in a coat and little shoes. It was still winter after all and it was a particularly cold late morning/early afternoon.

“W-what did you want to talk about, _____?” Alphys asked, as timid as ever. 

“You… you remember when you had asked me about.. My scars?” you patted your thigh for emphasis. she nodded curtly before you continued, “I wanted to tell you.. cause i have a feeling i can trust you.. and.. i have a feeling you’ll keep it it a secret, ya?”

“O-of course..! You can t-trust me with anything!”

You nodded slightly before you started to speak. You voice was shaking. You told her about everything. How you were treated as a child after your mother had passed. You told her about how you were practically forced into the relationship with Zack. You told her how he had forced himself on your several times, on several occasions. You had started to cry at that point. You paused before continuing.

“It isn't even the worst part isn't even the fact that he did all that.. The one time i had.. Conceived.. And well.. I might have miscarried about 5 months in… Zack… He got so mad… we were gonna have a baby girl… I already had a name picked out.. We were going to name her Scarlett.. I’ve always liked that name… but see, I had miscarried because.. Zack came home drunk one night.. And he was just.. So pissed off.. He started to wail on me.. Harder than usual… and.. He ended up pushing me to the ground and kicking me directly into my stomach.. It hurt.. so badly.. I could feel.. liquid between my legs.. and i knew… that he had killed her.. when i went to the doctors the next day… he didn't have to tell me what had happened because i already knew.”

You hid your face in your hands, you were trying to hide your tear stained face from alphys’ view. She shifted a bit before she gladly pulled you in for a hug. She was hesitant at first, not sure if you even wanted it. She relaxed after you clung to her, you really seemed to need the stability. She pet the top of your head, the flowers had all closed up and looked slightly wilted. 

When you calmed down you pulled away from her, you wiped your face and sighed. “Afterwards.. Zack was harsher on me.. and I, really couldn’t handle.. all the abuse.. So i started to take my razor and slice my thighs. I thought.. that if i felt pain, then it meant that i was a person, that i meant something to someone. That pain was only temporary and i’d be free of this nightmare.” 

after a pregnant pause you spoke again, “I tried, to kill myself on several occasions.. But i didn’t succeed.. obviously..” 

Alphys rubbed your back softly, she was really nice when it came to all this it seemed. You felt a surge of magic close by, but your fight or flight sensory didn't kick in, it was almost like you ignored it. You leaned against alphys a bit, suddenly feeling tired. your hand absent mindedly rubbed over your stomach. Alphys continued to comfort you, you felt better though, telling someone about how you were feeling. Hopefully she wouldn’t run away after this, like you fear she would. 

After a pregnant pause you decided to change the subject. Asking her what her favorite anime was and what ones she’s watched. The both of you seemed to have needed that topic change. You told her your favorite anime by far would have to be Magi. You can't help that the little magi Aladdin had grown on you. Since alphys had yet to watch it, you decided that you both would have an anime night. Just you, alphys and of course undyne. Maybe frisk too if Toriel didn’t mind.

You get up, along with alphys and shuffle your way inside. It had gotten too cold for the both of you. You smile a bit, happy that you could finally have that weight being lifted off your shoulders. 

You feel like today just might be a little bit brighter.


	10. Pawsibly the best development.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to find out who that power surge was!

Frisk woke up, sad that you weren’t in the house. They knew you had gone over to Sans and papyrus’ house for a sleepover. They thought you and sans looked adorable together. It was definitely their OTP! They got up out of bed, before changing into their signature blue and pink sweater along with their black shorts and shoes.

Look who’s up so early! Five in the morning! Ready to finally come back to get me?

Good morning, how’d you know? I want you to meet someone!

They yawned and stretched, their joints popping into place. 

Really? Who would that be?

You’ll see!

Frisk giggled, putting on their little gym back full of useful items before jumping out of their window. The mountain wasn't too far away. They ran toward the mountain, stopping occasionally to take a breather, which wasn't often since they had trained with undyne almost every day. 

\----------

When Frisk had gotten to the mountain, chara was hesitantly standing there, in the shadows. Their forever rosy cheeks were roser than usual. Despite popular belief (meaning sans and flowey), chara was a misunderstood cinnamon roll, and frisk wanted everyone to know it.

Frisk was going through all this trouble for you. They knew damn well who your sister was, and they wanted you to finally meet her! They had planned this from the moment you had told them about it. They were DETERMINED to get the two of you together!

“Who are you taking me to see..?” Chara asked hesitantly, scared that someone was following their doppelganger. Next to frisk, chara was probably a head and a half taller than them, and that's sayin something, because frisk is almost taller than you. Your hella short.

“Your baby sister!” Frisk squealed excitedly.

Chara froze for a moment, her smile started to creep up on their face. “Really?” 

Frisk nodded enthusiastically.

“Well what are we waiting for!? lets go!”

The two of them started to head back to society, mainly, to Sans and Papyrus’ house. 

\-----

The two of them scurry to the back of the house, having heard a bit of your voice. They two of them hid in a bush as to not disturb the obviously tense moment. 

“-------It isn't even the worst part isn't even the fact that he did all that.. The one time i had.. Conceived.. And well.. I might have miscarried about 5 months in… Zack… He got so mad… we were gonna have a baby girl… I already had a name picked out.. We were going to name her Scarlett.. I’ve always liked that name… but see, I had miscarried because.. Zack came home drunk one night.. And he was just.. So pissed off.. He started to wail on me.. Harder than usual… and.. He ended up pushing me to the ground and kicking me directly into my stomach.. It hurt.. so badly.. I could feel.. liquid between my legs.. and i knew… that he had killed her.. when i went to the doctors the next day… he didn't have to tell me what had happened because i already knew.”

Chara stared wide eyed at what was assumingly  
her baby sister, aka you. You looked so broken, and your soul, oh god did it look like it was about to shatter from all the tension it was under. She saw alphys pull you in for a hug, Good. That’s exactly what she needs.

When you calmed down you pulled away from alphys, chara could see you wipe your face and sigh. “Afterwards.. Zack was harsher on me.. and I, really couldn’t handle.. all the abuse.. So i started to take my razor and slice my thighs. I thought.. that if i felt pain, then it meant that i was a person, that i meant something to someone. That pain was only temporary and i’d be free of this nightmare.”

Chara’s stare went from wide eyed to horrified. Frisk noticed and started to attempt to calm her down.

“I tried, to kill myself on several occasions.. But i didn’t succeed.. obviously..”

This made chara go bonkers. Their magic suddenly flared up. Completely pissed off. Frisk held chara back. Chara looked like they were about to go on genocide on every guy named Zack.

“Y-you have to calm down chara! She doesn’t even know you are alive!” frisk said in a hushed tone.

Chara waited for you to go inside before suddenly blowing up. Rage was laced in her words, “Calm down? You want me to calm down?! My baby sister is having a really bad time in this timeline! She’s getting hurt, she is hurting herself! How dare dad let this happen?! He loved her last timeline! He had almost killed sans when he had made his baby girl cry!” 

“I-i know! I was there too… It’s just.. She needs, comfort. And love. Something monsters are LITERALLY made out of. All she needs, is her big sister to come back. She loves you, you know.” Frisk said soothingly.

Chara started to calm down, her magic had calmed down rather quickly, the static feeling starting to disappear. she fixed her hair a bit. 

“So.. Does she have magic this go round..? I saw flowers.. on her head..” chara’s tone was quiet again.

Frisk nodded, “Life magic! Flowey loves her!”

Chara smiled softly, “I'm glad.. he needs more friends..” 

Frisk and Chara stepped out of the bush, brushing off leaves and dirt off their clothes. 

“I have to go see her.” she said quietly.

“Ok.. but Sans is in there too.”

“I don't care. I need to go see my baby sis..”

Frisk nodded in understanding. They grabbed chara’s hand with their own before leading her to the front door. They rung the doorbell only to be met with sans.

He did not look happy in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while ^_^" 

Ive been goin' through a really rough patch in my life and haven't been able to write much. 

I apologize for not doing this sooner.. 

Until further notice i wont be updating. once i get my life back under control i will continue with this story.

This story is my baby after all.

For now go read this fic; http://archiveofourown.org/works/7604821/chapters/17308186 

My best friend is writing it! Its really good :3 And if you want, let her know i sent ya. Okay? i love you alll!

Thank you for understanding. *^* <3

**Author's Note:**

> Mweh heh heh, that was pretty intense. Not really. Kinda? Idk. tell me what you think!


End file.
